Survivor: All-Stars
| previous = Survivor: Greenland | next = End of Old Era Survivor: Pitcairn Islands }} was the fifth season of Phoenix's Survivor, and the final season of the Old Era. This season was the first all-returnee season, and it was the first to feature the Redemption Island twist. Production Notable performances to be considered for All-Stars See List of players considered and casted for All-Stars. Twists/Changes Castaways Season Summary List of competitions used in order Tribal Competitions # Sandbag Throwdown (physical) # Buckets & See-Saws (physical) # Ring Toss Relay (physical) # Maze for the Blind (mental) # Block Hunters (physical) # Boarding Party (mental) # Know Your Ropes (physical) # Domino Steps Obstacle Course (physical) # Block Hunters II (physical) Individual Competitions # Chimney Sweep Tournament (endurance) # Bermuda Triangles (endurance) # Trivia at Sea (mental) # Boulder of Death (physical) # Memory (mental) # Mini-TPC (mental/physical) # How Many Blocks? (mental) # The Sweeper (endurance) # Slip Through Your Non-Existent Fingers (endurance) Redemption Island Competitions # Monolith Ascension (physical) # Slide Puzzle (mental) # Uncomfortably Numb (endurance) # Squared Off (mental) # Block Pushing Hurdle Race (physical) # Get a Grip (endurance) Videos Thank you to Pokemon73LP for recording the Season, Videos will be up once the season ends. Session 1: Episodes 1-3 Session 2: Episodes 4-6 Session 3: Episodes 7-9 Session 4: Episodes 10-12 Session 5: Episodes 13-15 Session 6: Episodes 16-Finale Intro: (Once all the GFXs are complete) Episode 1: Episode 2: Episode 3: Episode 4: Episode 5: Episode 6: Episode 7: Episode 8: Episode 9: Episode 10: Episode 11: Episode 12: Episode 13: Episode 14: Episode 15: Episode 16: Finale: Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * This season is the first season to have a cast of all returning players. * This season is the first season to feature the Redemption Island twist. * This season is the longest in Phoenix's Survivor history, spanning 43 days over six sessions. ** Due to this season being the only season so far to start in the later half of a month, this season is the only season to span over three months. * After the disbanding of the Alinta tribe and consequent Tribe Shuffle, each new tribe had three members all from the same previous tribe. ** Three original Alinta members were swapped to Balboa, three original Balboa members were swapped to Cólera, and three original Herilbage members remained on Herilbage. ** Cólera is the only tribe in this season to not hold this distinction. * At the second Tribe Switch, Oliv6ia was the only person to land on the same tribe all three times. * Balboa was the only tribe to have all of their members enter the merge. * Pokemon73LP is the only contestant that started on the Herilbage tribe to not be voted out pre-merge. ** Furthermore, he has stayed on Herilbage the most out of any contestant this season. * InfamousCheeseCow is the only contestant to be on each tribe at least once. * The two replacements (Pokemon73LP for wvtes and XxVegan_LyfeXx for SoaringWind) both made finale, and finished 2nd and 1st respectively. * The tribal challenges were nearly all physical with some mental, individual competitions were less physical and more endurance & mental, and Redemption Island had an equal amount of physical, mental, and endurance competitions. References